


Proposal

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Jeremiah has a surprise for Bruce
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Ecco/Ivy Pepper (background)
Series: Wayleska Prompt [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-fourth fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason All I Want (For Christmas) by Liam Payne in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7lbto9KYTHq5V1PetjIMOF?si=m9O5Uwz5Q5mL1vXQqT43Jw
> 
>   
> Day twenty four: Proposal
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce was excited, Jeremiah had said he had a surprise, Bruce loved Jeremiah's surprises, since they started dating the eldest has been giving gifts every week, Bruce thought it was cute that he wanted to show the love he felt for Bruce. And he was also happy that Jeremiah stopped destroying the city to show his love.

At first things were a little shaky, after all Bruce had gotten angry and sad because Jeremiah had lied to him, but after Jeremiah explained Bruce's reasons, then they came to an agreement not to destroy the city or kill innocent people, in return Bruce would reveal the bad people that Jeremiah would kill. Bruce and I'm going to say something bad would happen and they would be forced to split up, but so far so good, I mean, they've been this way for 2 years. 

Bruce was surprised, and incredibly happy, 2 years of pure happiness, Jeremiah was behaving, he didn't break their agreement, and he got more loving over the months, which Bruce thought would be impossible. After 1 year dating, Bruce asked Jeremiah to move in with him, Alfred and Jim surprisingly accepted the idea well, with the months Alfred and Jim went soft with Jeremiah, they realized that the man was soft when he lowered his armors, Bruce was surprised when he saw him vulnerable near Alfred, with Jim it took another time. With Selina it took less than Alfred, she always supported their relationship, even in those troubled moments, she was Bruce's best friend.

There were some complications when Jeremiah moved in, Bruce didn't think they could still have their armors up after 1 year, but he was wrong, there were still some walls between them, which were slowly torn down. They managed to get through that obstacle, and they became stronger, more united. 

Bruce went downstairs looking for Jeremiah, he had come home and couldn't find Jeremiah anywhere, the youngest knew he could be part of Jeremiah's surprise, and probably was, but Bruce couldn't help but be sad with a small part of his brain thinking that Jeremiah had more important things to take care of, it was something that he and Jeremiah were still trying to work through, the anxiety and constant fear of being left out.

Bruce came to the garden, this was the only place left to look for the eldest, Jeremiah was there, sitting around a bunch of rose petals, they formed a heart, Bruce smiled, he walked towards Jeremiah. 

"Hello stranger," Bruce stopped in front of Jeremiah watching the candles around the roses, he looked and saw a bouquet of black flowers in his hand if Jeremiah.

"Hello dear" Jeremiah handed him the bouquet of flowers and kissed him on the cheek, Bruce smiled shy. He also had to work on his shyness, especially in the bedroom, Jeremiah was trying to make Bruce feel good in the bedroom. Bruce took the bouquet of flowers and carried them up to his nose, he always loved the smell of flowers, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but Jeremiah.

"Oh, how beautiful, is there a special occasion for such a gift?" Bruce picks up Jeremiah's hand by intertwining his fingers.

"With you it's always a special occasion, but yes, I wanted to do something." Jeremiah gives Bruce a kiss on the nose, Bruce laughs, frowning "It's been three years since we first met, and three years since I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but only today have I had the courage to ask." Bruce frowned and felt his heart beat stronger when he saw Jeremiah kneeling. "Bruce Wayne, would you do me the honor of being my husband? 

Bruce couldn't be happier, he honestly thought he was the one who was going to propose to Jeremiah, but he was happy that the redhead did it, Jeremiah was Bruce's life, the moment he first saw him, he knew he was the one, gassy or not, he and Jeremiah were made for each other, and nothing would take that away from them.

Bruce smiles, tears were falling from his cheeks, he ran to hug Jeremiah, and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Of course" Jeremiah passes his arms around Bruce's hips and they fall into the Garden, Bruce is grateful that Alfred was on vacation, because if he were to enter the Garden a few minutes later, they would be very ashamed.

The wedding was surprisingly quiet, no villain came to disturb them both, nothing strange happened, except if you were a traditional person, then many strange things would be happening, the marriage of two men, a trisal of godmothers entering where the couples should be, his and Jeremiah's vows, and also red, Jeremiah insisted on wearing red. In the end, Selina decided to throw glitter on them, Bruce whined, it would take him a decade to get all that glitter off, believe me, Jeremiah already had the brilliant idea of wanting to make Bruce wear an outfit with glitter, and 3 months later Bruce found himself finding glitter in places that shouldn't be.

At the wedding party everyone was happy, Jim and Alfred decided to go dancing, Selina, Ivy and Ecco too. Jeremiah and Bruce left the world dancing all the slow songs they were playing, at that moment Bruce couldn't ask for anything more from life, he had a family that loved him, and that was all Bruce ever wanted. Bruce knew that things wouldn't always stay calm, Gotham obviously would never stay calm, but Bruce felt that with his family, nothing would get so heavy.

Needless to say, Bruce and Jeremiah had a great wedding night.

And they survived, the years passed and instead of separating, Bruce and Jeremiah's relationship grew stronger and stronger. They became the Joker and Batman, usually they would fight each other (Selina would call it foreplay) but they also fought each other, they adopted 4 children, they trained them to learn how to defend themselves, and when the children grew up, 2 wanted to follow Bruce and the other 2 wanted to follow Jeremiah, now the whole family was fighting crime, with different methods. Even the cat and the dog got together, the two were genetically changed by scientists, it was not a conventional family, but it was their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
